


The Monster You Created

by fools_seldom_write



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Episode: s10e22 The Prisoner, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Rape, Revenge, Supernatural Kink Meme, Telepathic Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write
Summary: After Sam tries to kill him, Crowley wants some revenge.





	The Monster You Created

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago, so it's not too good, but still good enough for me to upload it. My first English rape fic, I guess...

“You’re right. I am a monster. And I’ve done bad. I’ve done things you can’t even imagine. Horrible, evil, messy things.” He coughed one more time. The last time. He wouldn’t let Rowena’s spell get to him any longer. He would live up to the expectations now. He would be the monster Sam thought he was. He tried to be the good guy long enough, it didn’t work. Like Sam said, it didn’t matter. No matter how much good he did, no one cared. All they would ever see in him were the bad things he did. So he might as well do more bad things. “And I’ve loved every damn minute.”

Crowleys eyes begun to glow red. It was show time. He would be the monster again. He took the bullet Sam shot him with out of his body. There was blood on his fingers. His blood. Sam made him bleed, and almost die. Time to make him pay for it.

Crowley got to his feet again. He burned up the hex bag in his pocket. Sam only had the demon knife left, and that wouldn’t work. Not with him. With every other demon maybe, but not with him. He was way more powerful than these other pathetic, black-eyed idiots.

What should he do first? He didn’t want to kill Sam, not yet at least, that would be far too easy. He wouldn’t just let him die and get away with it, and have a happy ever after in heaven. And also, Dean still had the Mark of Cain, which someone had to get rid of, and Crowley wouldn’t be that person.

Crowley threw Sam with one move of his hand across the hall, until Sam was pressed against one of the walls, not able to escape. Sam gripped his knife tighter, but with another move of his hand Crowley took it from him and let it fly into another corner of the hall. Sam was at Crowley’s mercy, and if Crowley knew anything, then it was that he wouldn’t have any.

“What are you going to do now, huh?” Sam asked, and he sounded a bit too brave for Crowley’s taste. Crowley wanted him to be afraid. He wanted him to beg for mercy. He would soon enough. “Are you going to kill me?”

Crowley chuckled, then shook his head. “No.” He said. “Don’t worry, moose, I won’t kill you. I’m just gonna teach you a lesson.”

~

Sam shivered. Maybe now would be a good time to start being afraid. At least Crowley wouldn’t kill him, right? And no matter what amount of pain Crowley would let him go through, it wouldn’t be anything he didn’t feel before. He got tortured by the devil himself, what damage could the king of hell possibly do? Still, Sam felt fear rising as Crowley came closer to him, still red eyes, eyes in which Sam could see the never-ending depths of hell.

When Sam thought about it, maybe he should be afraid. Torture was part of Crowley’s business, and he was in this business for hundreds of years.

The invisible magic grip that held Sam to the wall loosened and Sam could finally move again. Not for long, though. Before he really could do something, Crowley had turned him around and pushed him against the wall. Sam tried to move again and realized that he indeed could still move his body, but his hands were magically glued to the wall. What was Crowleys plan?

He let out a gasp of shock when Crowley snapped his fingers and Sam’s clothes were gone. A sudden fear rushed through his body and he started to panic. “Crowley?” He asked, his voice trembling. “Do you want to…” He paused. Want to what? Want to fuck me? Sam wasn’t able to say it.  
“What?” Crowley asked. “To rape you? Yes.”

Sam’s breathing got faster. Crowley couldn’t be serious, right? He couldn’t just rape him. Although actually, he could. He could do whatever he wanted. But Sam didn’t expect this. Of all the ways he had been hurt before, this wasn’t one of it. And Crowley probably knew this. Wanted to torture him in a way no one had before him.

Sam couldn’t help but beg. “Please.” He begged. “Crowley, please don’t do this!”

He heard Crowley laugh behind him. “It’s funny, isn’t it?” He said and clicked his tongue. “Only five minutes ago, you were such a tough guy. Watched me dying without any mercy. And now, look at you. Now you beg for mercy. But you wouldn’t have spared me, so I will return that favour. You’ve had it coming, really.”

Crowley spread Sam’s legs and Sam cringed, wanted to close them again, but he found that his feet were, just like his hands, magically glued to the floor and he couldn’t move them. He couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t stop Crowley. But what could he do? He couldn’t just do nothing, couldn’t just let Crowley use him for his own pleasure. He wished he at least would have the possibility to fight back. To do anything.

He felt two of Crowley’s fingers push into him and a sharp pain came along with them. Crowley’s fingers inside of him felt wrong, and uncomfortable. Sam didn’t want Crowley’s fingers in such intimate parts of his body, he wanted nobody’s fingers there. It was wrong, and uncomfortable, and painful, and humiliating.

“Please.” Sam said another time, not knowing why, because Crowley didn’t care, he wouldn’t stop just because Sam begged him to. He wouldn’t have mercy. He was a demon without feelings, a monster. But Sam couldn’t just remain silent. He needed to do something, even if he knew that it wouldn’t work. He needed to try. “Please, Crowley, don’t do this. Please…” In this moment, Crowley began to fuck him with his fingers and Sam whimpered.

“I actually do you a favour with this, moose.” Crowley said. “Stretch out your hole a bit before I fuck you. It will hurt less this way. Ain’t I friendly?”

Sam whimpered again. If Crowley’s fingers already hurt like this, then how would it be with his dick? Sam wouldn’t be able to stand this. “Please, Crowley, stop. I’m begging you, please.”

Crowley seemed to find Sam’s begging amusing. “You want me to stop?” He asked and removed his fingers. Sam shakenly breathed out. His hole already felt used up and sore. He just wanted it to stop. He began to regret trying to kill Crowley. If he hadn’t tricked him into coming to this empty storage, or if he had done it right, if he had used something more powerful than a bullet with a devil’s trap, the demon knife and a hex bag… He really kind of had it coming. Did he really think he could try to kill the king of hell and it wouldn’t have any consequences?

The next moment, Sam felt the tip of Crowley’s dick pressing against his asshole, slowly entering. Sam gritted his teeth, pressed his eyelids together so hard he saw stars. It made it a bit easier to bear, but still, the pain Sam felt was overwhelming.

“Please, Crowley.”

Crowley stopped. Did Sam really get him to stop? No, this was impossible. Crowley was a monster, he enjoyed hurting others. But still he stopped. For a second, Sam felt something like hope.

“What you feel, Sam, isn’t even the tip of the iceberg.” Crowley said, and with one fast thrust, his dick was all the way up Sam’s ass; Sam could hear Crowley’s balls slap against his skin. Sam screamed. He wasn’t sure if he ever felt that much pain at once, and he was surprised that he didn’t just pass out. But it seemed that his body didn’t want to do him that favour. No, he was conscious, he had to feel the pain, had to feel Crowley’s dick inside of him. And it felt like hell. No, actually, it felt worse than hell. Sam was through hell before, and he would choose the cage with Michael and Lucifer every time over Crowley.

“Please, Crowley, stop.” Sam didn’t have enough strength for more than a whisper. “I will do anything, but please stop this.”

“Anything?” Crowley asked. Did he seriously consider taking that offer? Did Sam really just find a way to make him stop, even if it was by a prize? No, that would be too good to be true.

But Crowley actually pulled out again, pulled out completely, and out almost felt worse than in, but still Sam was kind of relieved. Crowley had stopped.  
“Then you surely won’t have a problem with sucking my dick.”

Sam felt how the magic that held his hands and feet in place vanished. He was free again, and in some way not, because his freedom had a condition.  
Sam had never sucked a dick and therefor he had no idea how to, but everything was better than getting fucked by Crowley and so he decided to just be thankful for this chance and not ruin it.

Sam got on his knees. Crowley’s dick now was right in front of his face, and it was huge. That thing really was all the way in him? No wonder it had hurt so much.

Sam tried to remember every blowjob he received and how it had been done, then he slowly took the tip of Crowley’s dick in his mouth. Again it felt weird, but not nearly as bad as getting fucked. And sure it was humiliating, but not nearly as bad as getting fucked.

Sam took as much of Crowley’s dick as he could inside his mouth. With one hand he gripped the base so he had better control over what he was doing. He continued to suck him off, letting Crowley’s dick slide in and out of his mouth, sucking and licking. It tasted weird, and soon enough Sam had to swallow Crowley’s pre-cum. It tasted bitter and salty and just all in all bad. But it was still better than getting fucked.

After a few minutes, it seemed like an eternity, Crowley grabbed Sam’s hair, holding his head in place. The demon began to thrust into him, fuck his mouth. Sam chocked and panicked but Crowley wouldn’t let go of his hair and there wasn’t really anything Sam could do. For a solid minute he really thought he was going to die. Sam tried to fight back, tried to push Crowley away, but Crowley still was a demon and much stronger than Sam. Breathing was hard and Crowley got deeper and deeper down his throat with every thrust and Sam closed his eyes and prayed that it would be over soon.

It actually was over soon. Crowley came, shot his load down Sam’s throat and Sam chocked again, and when Crowley finally pulled out, Sam panted for air. A bit of salvia dripped down his chin. The bitter and salty taste in his mouth stayed. Sam felt like that taste would stay there forever; and no amount of water or alcohol or anything other could ever make it vanish.

“You were a good boy indeed.” Crowley said, and Sam wanted to throw up at the term “good boy”. He wasn’t a good boy. He did what he had to do to survive and he wasn’t proud of it. He felt horrible about it. But of course, Crowley didn’t care. “I will reward you with a favour.”

A favour? What could Crowley mean? He didn’t want to do Sam an actual favour, did he? No, that was ridiculous.

Crowley gripped his hair again and Sam’s heart almost skipped a beat when the fear got back into him. Crowley pulled him to his feet, but Sam didn’t have the opportunity to calm down at the fact that Crowley didn’t want to deep throat him again, because Crowley turned him around and pushed him against the wall and Sam’s hands were fixated again and Sam just knew what that meant, and he kind of felt betrayed. The feeling of betrayal wasn’t that strong though; stronger was the feeling of fear. He thought he had escaped it.

“Crowley, you said…”

Crowley interrupted him. “What did I say?” He asked and Sam could almost see the self-satisfied grin on his face and yes, really, what did Crowley say? Sam said that he would do anything to make him stop and Crowley said that he then wouldn’t have a problem with sucking his dick. He never said he would stop, although he implied it, and he never said for how long he would stop, and what did Sam expect? Crowley was good at breaking deals without actually breaking them, that was how he kept Bobby’s soul. And it wasn’t even a deal that he made with Sam. Yes, what did Sam expect?

Crowley touched Sam’s shoulder and suddenly all the pain Sam felt was gone. His throat didn’t hurt anymore. His ass didn’t hurt anymore. It was gone. Crowley took it away from him. “This is my favour.” Crowley said. “You won’t feel any pain.”

He wouldn’t feel any pain. That was good, wasn’t it? No, it wasn’t. When Sam even thought about the feeling of Crowley’s dick inside of him he wanted to throw up, even without the pain.

Crowley’s fingers were at Sam’s asshole again, slowly pushing in, and it didn’t hurt this time, but it felt uncomfortable nevertheless. Sam wanted it to stop. He didn’t want to feel this.

“Please Crowley, haven’t you tortured me enough already?”

Crowley laughed. “You asking this question is the proof that I haven’t.” Crowley slowly started to move his fingers. “I don’t know what you thought your lesson was, but it surely wasn’t don’t try to kill the king of hell. The lesson I teach you is, I am your king. And if I want to do something, then I do it. And you can’t stop me from it.”

Crowley’s fingers got faster. “The lesson is, I get what I want. And this is your fault, I hope you know that, my little moose. If you didn’t try to kill me, if you didn’t tell me none of it mattered, if you didn’t just see a monster in me, then this wouldn’t happen. You created this monster. You made me realize, there’s no point in trying to be the good guy. I’m just living up to your expectations. And believe me when I say, you won’t be the last person I hurt. And this is all your fault.”

In the matter of a second, Crowley removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. He entered more slowly this time; Sam could feel it, feel Crowley deep inside of him.

“You know what the best thing about this is?” Crowley asked while he started to slowly push in and out. “You will actually like this. If you don’t feel the pain, you will feel the pleasure of it. And for the rest of your life you will know that the king of hell fucked you and you liked it.”

Although Sam couldn’t feel the pain anymore, Crowley’s dick inside of him still felt wrong and uncomfortable and humiliating and the worst thing was, Crowley was right. Sam didn’t know why. He hated getting fucked in the ass. He would probably sell his soul to make Crowley stop. And still there was something about it. Sam didn’t know what about getting fucked in the ass by the king of hell actually aroused him, what about it made his dick hard, but he knew that he didn’t want it. He didn’t want to feel these things. That was wrong. He hated what Crowley did. He felt like his body betrayed him. Forced him to like something he actually hated. And that was even more humiliating. Sam wanted to scream, scream at his body to stop feeling those things. Crowley was absolutely right. The king of hell fucked him and he liked it. Sam was disgusted by himself. He wanted out of his body, wanted to escape this feeling.

In this moment, Sam almost wished he felt pain. It would be better than pleasure.

And then Crowley hit this spot. This special spot that made Sam want to kill himself because it felt so fucking good. The arousal came slowly before, but now it just hit him, made his dick throb, made Sam gasp and whimper and scream. Sam caught himself wishing Crowley would touch his dick; he needed to be touched so bad, he needed Crowley to grip his dick and stroke it until Sam would come. And at the same time, Sam needed to get away from here, he needed to throw up and he needed to forget what happened and he needed to never feel those things again.

Crowley hit this spot over and over again and Sam couldn’t even think clear anymore, couldn’t think at all, could just feel. “Please…” He begged, and at this point he didn’t even know any more if he begged Crowley to continue or to stop and he also didn’t really care. Everything inside of him just got more and more intense and it all built up, and with a long whimper Sam came.

Crowley didn’t stop. Crowley wasn’t finished yet so he just continued fucking Sam. The spot Crowley hit seemed to be even more sensitive now that Sam just came, and it felt good in an aggravating way. The sensation was too much, it almost hurt but then again it didn’t, and it was even more intense than before and Sam could feel himself losing his mind. He was close to begging Crowley to touch his dick, and then bid his lip to keep silent. This whole situation was humiliating enough already and he wouldn’t beg Crowley to jerk him off, he wouldn’t beg Crowley to fuck him harder, he wouldn’t beg Crowley to give it to him harder and faster and better and to make him scream and come again. He wouldn’t.

He swallowed down everything he wanted to say and just kept silent, the words wanted to get out of him but he didn’t let them. He gritted his teeth and bid his tongue and his lip and he panted as the feelings inside of him built up again, his spot didn’t feel over-sensitive anymore but just like before, and just like before the feeling got stronger and stronger and Sam could feel the orgasm building up inside of him until he came with a scream, his body shaking and trembling and he could feel Crowley come too, could feel how he shot his cum inside of Sam, and then Crowley pulled out and his hole felt so empty suddenly, it almost felt wrong now the other way around, now it felt wrong to not have anything inside of him, because his hole was so loose and there was nothing to fill it.

Sam felt the magic that held his hands and feet in place vanish again, and he didn’t have enough strength to even stand anymore, so he let himself fall to the floor. He threw up immediately. At least now Sam got rid of the taste of Crowley’s cum in his mouth.

“What do you think, have you learned your lesson?” Crowley asked with a smirk. That smirk made Sam want to throw up once more.

“Yes.” He said, hoping that Crowley would let him go now, because he wouldn’t survive it if the demon did something else to him. It was too much already.

“Good.” Crowley said. And with a snap of his fingers, the king of hell disappeared, leaving Sam alone in the storage.

Sam Winchester got fucked by the king of hell and he liked it.


End file.
